


015:"All I want is you."

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [15]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was supposed to be a special night. And it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	015:"All I want is you."

**Author's Note:**

> 015:"All I want is you."  
> I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This just a simple writing exercise for fun. Just a series of one-shot prompts to help me get back into writing.
> 
> Not Edited

“No.” came Tweek’s reply.

Craig’s icy blue eyes went wide as if he were smacked in the face with the porcelain plate before him. He opened his mouth and shut it again, trying to find the right words. He had a script ready and waiting for tonight but Tweek completely went off of it, scrambling his brain.

“What do you mean, ‘no’?” Craig finally responded after three grueling minutes of his silence and Tweek sipping his coffee.

“No. N.O. As in Negative.” The blonde wiped his mouth with the napkin sitting across his lap. He sat back in his chair, calm and collected, totally unlike his regular character. The same couldn’t be said for Craig across from his whose face was becoming red as his brows furrowed and his fist clenched over the table.

“I know what ‘no’ means, you asshat. Why is it a no?” Craig glared at the waitress who walked by to refill Tweek’s coffee. She scuttled away as soon as she felt the thick tension in their small corner of the restaurant.

Tweek took a depth breath and ran his fingers through his thick hair to keep it from sticking up. “I don’t want to marry you because you’re a douche.” Tweek licked his lips and tried hard to look at the fake plants behind Craig and not directly at the man.

“If I’m such a fucking douche why are you still with me? Why are you even here?” Craig’s voice was dangerously low. His chest began to hurt and his stomach was in knots. His mouth was dry and no matter how many gulps of water he tried to drown himself in, he couldn’t quench his thirst or stop the feeling of his throat closing up. “Is this a fucking joke to you?”

Tweek sighed, closing his eyes forcing back the stinging pain. He reached for his coffee cup, drinking half of the mug in a gulp, letting the smooth bitter taste hit his pallet and relax him. “I’m here because I actually love you Craig. “ Craig opened his mouth to interrupt but Tweek continued. “You never wanted to be in this relationship in the first place. You only showed interest because it’s normal and comfortable to you. You don’t love me.”

“What kind of bul-“Craig started again catching the attention of a few patrons.

“We’ve broken up several times before, each time you break up with me because you need space or want to test the waters with someone else.” Tweek stared into the dark liquid in his mug. His cold fingers wrapped around the base trying to find the same warmth that was leaving. “And every time we break up and things don’t work out for you, you come back. I take you back because I’m stupid and selfish.” Tweek’s eyes were glossy and becoming red. “I take you back because I think that we can fix this. Maybe this time what we have won’t break. Maybe this time you won’t leave again. Maybe this time you’ll be satisfied with just me.” A tear fell into the coffee mug and Tweek looked at Craig.

“I’m not going to marry you because I won’t put myself in the position where two or three years down the line you’ll be filing for divorce. I refuse to see you just leave again for your own sake. That’s is why we haven’t moved in together and that’s why we won’t get married.”

Tweek drank the second half of his coffee and reached to grab his wallet. He grabbed a few bills and placed them on the table before getting up. “I’ll call you later.” Tweek promised as he left the brunette at the table alone.

Craig’s brain was working overtime, trying to come up with a response. The cogs in his brain fumbled and unhooked themselves leaving his brain a mess of “What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck”.

Craig let his head hit the wooden table. “All I wanted was you…” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you read this. Creek is becoming my default ship for these prompts.  
> You can recommend a ship at any time. :)


End file.
